


Drawn from Blue

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Enemies With Benefits, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Carol finds Minn-Erva in a dive bar in New York City. They catch up.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Minn-Erva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Drawn from Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kithri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithri/gifts).



"I thought you were dead." Carol tried not to sound incredulous, but when you see someone for the first time in twenty-five years and you had been absolutely certain they had died, a little bit of incredulity was bound to happen.

"You assumed I was dead, there's a difference," Minn-Erva replied. The cadence of her voice was exactly the same as it was in Carol's memory. Steady and sort of annoyed, no matter what she was saying. "That's on you."

Carol's eyes widened. "Well, the fiery wreckage made it seem like a pretty obvious assumption. Have you been on Earth this whole time?"

Minn-Erva shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you my life story, Vers. I don't care how you found me, or why you found me, but we weren't friends, and we're not going to be friends now."

Carol had come to New York City when she had been told about a Kree sighting. While she trusted Natasha to not pass along bad information, most Earth people couldn't tell a Kree apart from a Luphomoid from a Centaurian, but Carol was curious and nearby, so she took the call.

It was a dive bar, but in an intentional sort of way, and Minn-Erva had stood behind the bar, dressed in human clothes (a pair of jeans and a black tank top), with a white bar towel draped over one shoulder. If not for the blue skin, no one would have given her a second glance.

Now, people looked at her curiously, but they didn't seem particularly bothered.

"Okay, but... Earth has race issues within their own species. How are you getting away with..." Carol waved her hand in the direction of Minn-Erva's face. "This?"

Minn-Erva batted Carol's hand away. Then, she pulled a tumbler out from behind the bar. She poured herself a glass of whiskey. She didn't offer any to Carol. "I hid it for a long time. I still had the cloaking technology from my uniform. It wasn't perfect, but I got away with it. These days... people have seen a lot stranger things than a woman with blue skin."

Carol nodded. She would have thought literal, intergalactic aliens would have a harder time now than before, considering, but there was no denying that aliens were a part of the culture now, for better or for worse. She imagined it still wasn't great, but at least it wasn't shocking. And anything was better than hiding who you are.

"Now, I have to ask, but... you're not trying to wipe out the humans or anything?"

"If I were, I would have done it a long time ago." Minn-Erva took a sip of her drink, eyeing Carol over the rim of the glass. "You know, I really thought I was doing the right thing. I picked my side and I was loyal to it."

"Do you still think you were doing the right thing?" Carol asked. She hadn't missed the implication that she had been wrong for choosing a different side when presented with the truth, but that was an argument that wouldn't go anywhere, and Carol hadn't shown up to fight. At least not a verbal one.

"I think it doesn't matter anymore," Minn-Erva replied with a scowl. "It was a long time ago, and from what I've heard, the Kree as I knew them were gone long before Thanos. I didn't choose to stay here. I was stranded and I didn't want to end up in some SHIELD basement prison or part of their newest edition of alien autopsy. I was alone and I survived. That's all that matters now."

Carol sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity."

"I'm not pitying you, I'm being sympathetic. That must have been really hard."

Minn-Erva shrugged. "I got by."

"Clearly. Well, if you're not being a danger to others, I guess I can go." Carol pushed her stool back from the bar, the chair making a loud scraping noise against the floor until she was far enough out to stand. "It was awkward catching up with you."

Minn-Erva stared at Carol for a second. "Do you remember that time after the Bavarian run when we had sex in the back of the ship?"

Carol's jaw dropped. She remembered it, but it wasn't something she had thought about in years, and if she had, she definitely wouldn't have expected Minn-Erva to bring it up. 

They had tried to keep quiet so the rest of the crew wouldn't hear them, but she had never been very good at staying quiet. Minn-Erva had to hold her hand over Carol's mouth with one hand, while she fingered her with the other. Minn-Erva, on the other hand, was deadly silent when Carol had gone down on her, a tightening of her thighs around Carol's head the only sign that she had orgasmed.

Carol let out a slow breath, unsure of where Minn-Erva was going with this. "Yeah, I remember that. What about it?"

"I think about it sometimes. When I think about all the things that led me to being alone on Earth, I come back to that moment and I don't know why. Fucking you, pretending no one could hear us, and that felt like the tipping point that led me here."

"It could be you blame me for all your problems and you're obsessed with that one time we fucked," Carol suggested.

"Possibly," Minn-Erva agreed. She kicked back the rest of her drink and let the glass fall hard onto the wood countertop. "Do you want to try it again?"

"Why? Was there something wrong with it the first time?"

Minn-Erva rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to compliment you. But maybe I can get some closure."

Carol wasn't sure if fucking was going to help with that, but on the other hand, the whole universe sucked a big one anymore, so what did she have to lose?

"Fine. Do you want to do it in some janitor's closet? Or a stall in the women's bathroom? Because I haven't gotten any quieter."

Minn-Erva stood up. "No one cares here. But I have a room upstairs if you'd like to try a bed."

"I guess we could try," Carol replied dryly.

Minn-Erva hadn't been exaggerating. The studio apartment was barely more than a single room, the bathroom separated by a curtain rather than a door. At least the shower was in the kitchen.

Once the door was closed, Minn-Erva grabbed Carol around the back of the head and kissed her. It was messy and dark, and Carol remembered why she thought screwing around in the back of the ship was a good idea in the first place.

Carol wrapped an around Minn-Erva's waist and spun them around, slamming Minn-Erva against the wall. If she wanted to play rough, Carol could give it to her. She wasn't holding back anymore.

A slightest of moans slipped from between Minn-Erva's lips. It was possibly the only positive reaction Carol had ever heard from her.

Carol laughed. "Been a while? Can't find alien fetishists?"

"Plenty of those, but no one who can give it as good as I can." Minn-Erva looked up at Carol with a dark gaze. "Don't hold back."

Carol shoved her mouth to Minn-Erva's again, this time her teeth finding Minn-Erva's lower lip. That wouldn't be a problem.


End file.
